Information can be wirelessly transferred using electromagnetic waves. Generally, such electromagnetic waves are either transmitted or received using a specified range of frequencies, such as established by a spectrum allocation authority for a location where a particular wireless device or assembly will be used or manufactured. Such wireless devices or assemblies generally include one or more antennas, and such antennas can be configured for transfer of information at a particular range of frequencies. Frequencies used for such communication can include frequencies used by various wireless digital data networking schemes. Wireless networking schemes can use, or incorporate aspects of one or more of the IEEE 802.11 family of “Wi-Fi” standards, one or more of the IEEE 802.16 family of “WiMax” standards, one or more of the IEEE 802.15 family of personal area network (PAN) standards, or one or more other protocols or standards, such as for providing cellular telephone or data services, fixed or mobile terrestrial radio, satellite communications, or for other applications. For example, in the United States, various ranges of frequencies are allocated for low-power industrial, scientific, or medical use (e.g., an “ISM” band allocation), such as including a first ISM band in the range of about 902 MHz to 928 MHz, or including a second ISM band in the range of about 2400 MHz to about 2483.5 MHz, or including a third ISM band in the range of about 5725 MHz to about 5825 MHz, among other ranges of frequencies.